Fear the Yellow Diamond
by River-Mae Watson
Summary: We have no information on what happened during the gem war. We know the great Rose Quartz fought her fellow Diamonds but what we don't know is the backstory. We don't even know what happened before and after. How are the Crystal gems feared by so many?
1. 1- Prologue

_Prologue_

 _"You. You are the chosen soldiers. The one's that are going to fight besides me in war. The one's that are going to follow me to win this for Homeworld. Rose Quartz will descend down with her pathetic army of gems but we- We together are going to win this. We're going to win this to make Homeworld go back to how it should be. The Diamond authority as one once more."_

 _The crowd surrounding me roar with energy and passion at Yellow Diamond's spoken speech. This was it. I was going to be a part of the army that led the great Yellow Diamond into battle and to win. I should feel honoured to have been chosen to be a part of this victorious war. Everyone surrounding me seemed to have reacted that way, so why am I not joining them?_

 _It was soon enough that the gems around me started to chant her name; the chanting growing louder with every second that went by. I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was stood awkwardly smack bang in the middle of the chanting crowd not doing anything._

 _That's when I suddenly get violently shoved from a gem standing behind. "Watch it clod" I mutter under my breath. It was unfortunate of the gem to hear me._

 _"What did you just call me?"_

 _I can feel her warm heavy breath on the back of my neck sending chills down my spine. "Nothing" I say quietly, "Nothing at all." I turn to face the gem standing behind me. She was tall and buff, her canines peeking out from under her angered frown. She look's as if she could snap me in half within a second._

 _"Jasper leave her alone." Another gem appears from behind her, forcing this so called 'Jasper' back. This gem was green skinned like me, her hair long and flowing. Emerald was it? "You'll thank me later."_

 _The green gem pulls her friend back in the crowd, Jasper still eyeing me darkly. If gems like that were going to participate in this war...I'm pretty sure Yellow Diamond doesn't need a Peridot..._

 _"May I have your attention please?" Yellow Diamond speaks up again. She has a toothy grin on her face from the roaring crowd below her. Of corse everyone immediately stop what they're doing once Yellow Diamond has something else to say. "I have arranged you all to have armour for the upcoming battle." Guards then enter the room holding boxes which seemed to be filled with blades. I had a nervous feeling of what was coming. "I need you all to take a blade and injure a part of your physical form to reform yourselves into your new armour. This armour is going to stay; it's going to be permanent."_

 _My eyes scan the crowd who seem to be nodding and muttering in agreement. I had never reformed before; I'm not sure if I even wanted too. It felt rushed. I had no reason to reform other than to change into some pathetic armour._

 _The guards then start to make their way round the crowd, the gems taking their blades as they pass. Not long after I start to see audience members injecting their forms one by one, their gems dropping to the floor in domino formation._

 _I get interrupted by one of the guards. "Take one" she instructs, forcing the box full of blades in front of me. Awkwardly hesitating, I lean forwards and take the blade that lay on top. I looked into it to find my reflection glaring back at me. This would be the last time I would be in this form; the last time being me. But I had to sacrifice me for the greater needs of the gem war; Yellow Diamond had picked me. I was going to do her proud._

 _Taking a sharp breath I quickly insert the blade into my stomach; getting a weird sensation rushing through my bodily form. It was soon enough that the old Peridot poofed leaving my remaining gem joining the others on the ground._


	2. 2- Kindergarten

_**3 months before the gem war...**_

Pink Diamond's P.O.V.

"Pearl, we're going to be late for the meeting!" I exclaim, realizing the time. Me and the other Diamonds were going to be discussing our ideas to take the gem population and expand it further.

"We are?" Pearl tilts her head in confusion, "But I thought you said-"

"I thought wrong this time!" I quickly get up from sitting in the fields of the gem gardens, pulling Pearl up with me. Yellow Diamond was going to be furious this time round! Last time I was late to a meeting- she just about let me off. But I guess I can't help but admire the beauty of the gem gardens...they really do deserve more appreciation and care. Me and my Pearl are the only two that look over it and make sure nothing bad happens.

. . . .

I quickly rush through the door to the temple and sit down at my allocated seat, my Pearl following me in and standing upright next to me. The Diamonds are all staring at me. I've really made them mad this time...

"That's the fourth time you've been late to a meeting Rose" Yellow Diamond comments, her gleaming yellow eyes eyeing me down.

I shuffle uncomfortably in my seat. "I'm sorry Yellow-"

"Yes, well sorry isn't good enough sometimes" Blue Diamond starts up, "We've been waiting for at least an hour now! My Pearl is getting impatient." My eyes flicker to look at Blue Diamond's pearl who also glares at me. I can feel my Pearl lean forward in defense besides me, but I hold her back.

"Shall we at least continue with the meeting?" I say trying to conclude the argument, "I have some really good ideas."

"Pink is right. We must move forwards" White Diamond adds, nodding in my direction. This gains various nods and vague sounds of agreement from around the table.

"So moving on, this present meeting is about the recent problem we are approaching. We are in need of more room to grow more gems. We need to keep the gem population alive and well" Yellow Diamond speaks, shuffling some papers in front of her. "Have we got any ideas how we can conclude this problem?"

I hope they give it the effort to listen to me this time..."I have some?"

Yellow Diamond snorts. "You do, do you?"

"Yes. I do" I narrow my eyes at her before continuing with my idea. "As we seem to have no room here on Homeworld I suggest we move forwards! I say we start up gem gardens on other planets! We should be able to happily use planets that have no life so that we can start up there and use all the nutrients out of the ground for the new born gems! I call them Kindergartens! After all, it is the starting place in life for all gems."

Blue Diamond has a confused look on her face. "Surely it would be better to use a planet with actual life? What's a lifeless planet going to do for us?"

"Well if you were listening, I said that-"

"Do not talk back to Blue Diamond like that Rose!" Yellow Diamond snaps at me, "You do not have the right!"

"You do realize, I'm in the authority too! I'm Pink Diamond! I have no idea why you all still call me Rose..."

"We can call you Rose if we want" Blue Diamond informs, crossing her arms.

My anger starts to bubble. "Oh- So I may as well call you Aquamarine!" Blue Diamond looks taken aback, almost hurt at my words. No one has spoke her true name for years.

"That is quite enough Pink Diamond" she says in a growl. "I think we have come to conclusion on what to do for this subject matter, right diamonds?" Yellow and White Diamond nod. "We've decided on using a planet _with_ life."

My eyes widen at their conclusion. Did they really just say that? Do they not understand they by using planets with life, it will harm living beings currently living there? "You can't be serious!" I laugh, "This is going to kill innocent lives!"

"Yes Pink, but if we don't act soon, innocent lives _here_ will be gone too."

"But my Kindergarten-!"

"No Rose!" Yellow Diamond yells, "We are not going through with your pathetic plan!" And with her last words, the diamonds get up from their seats and exit the room, their Pearl's by their sides. I'm left sat in my seat, fuming with rage and upset.

"Are you okay Pink Diamond...?" my Pearl asks me quietly, resting her small delicate hand upon my shoulder. I shake my head, clamping my eyes shut to be sure I don't cry in front of Pearl.

"They make me angry Pearl" I whisper, "They refuse to listen to me..."

"B-But surely there must be another way?"

I'm not sure that was possible. The other diamonds have way more power and leadership than me...to them, I was like the little sister. There was no way I could get any of them to listen or pay any attention to me. I guess I'd have to suck this idea up whether I like it or not...

There's a small silence before Pearl decides to speak up again. "Do you want me to go and find Ruby and Topaz so you three can talk about this?"

I nod slowly before turning round to Pearl and giving her a tearful smile. "That would be great Pearl."

And with that she leaves the room gracefully, shutting the temple door on the way out. It creates a slam that echoes around the room making a part of me shiver.


	3. 3- Rebellion?

_Pink Diamond's P.O.V._

Pearl walks besides me as we make our way to Ruby's room. I'm thankful for her assistance, in times like this I'm glad my Pearl is with me. The other Pearl's in the authority are all straight faced and dull. My Pearl is something special.

As we approach the door, Pearl rushes ahead and knocks on it for me. Before we know it, the doors have slid open to reveal Ruby standing there, Topaz behind her.

"Rose?" Ruby tilts her head slightly, "Are you...crying?"

 _Am I still crying?_ Quickly, I wipe my eyes with my arm in attempt to cover up. "I'll explain" is all I manage to say. I grab onto Pearl's hand and drag her past Ruby and into her room, the doors sliding shut after me.

I move over and push myself into Ruby's armchair which seemed to be mostly worn out; it sat in the corner of her room. "Is it the Diamonds again?" Topaz asks softly as she walks over. Her slender body moves to rest itself gently on the arm of Ruby's chair.

I nod letting out a small sniff. "They're planning on placing Kindergartens on planets full of life. It's going to destroy so many innocent beings..."

"Oh Rose..." Topaz leans in and wraps her arm around me, her golden hair falling onto me.

"It's not fair" I continue, "They just...refuse to listen to me!"

My ears prick up at the sound of crackling. "Well I'll show them who they'll have to deal with!" My eyes flicker up to find Ruby fuming with rage. "They have NO IDEA what I'm capable of!"

"Ruby, calm down. It's not like you can do anything about it" Topaz reminds her.

"HA! We'll SOON SEE!"

I reach after her. "Ruby, there's no point, the diamonds will eliminate your gem! We don't wanna risk that!"

Ruby stops in front of the doors, her frame exhaling. "They're not being fair to you Rose" she starts, then turning round, "Someone _has_ to do something!"

"Throwing a tantrum in front of them won't do you, or us any good!"

"Ugh. I hate it when your right" Ruby sighs with frustration. She then takes huffy steps over to where me and Topaz sat, Pearl still standing at my side. "Would a rebellion work?"

Pearl breaks into laughter after being silent for this whole time. "Don't be so immature Ruby! A rebellion is a ridiculous idea! It would cause massive destruction and would rip the gem authority into two!"

Maybe that's what we needed. Maybe we needed for the authority to be torn apart. It may strip me from my title of being 'Pink Diamond' but it could put off the Diamonds long enough so that we could stop the plans of launching the Kindergartens onto planets full of life.

"It could work though" I speak up.

Pearl whips her head to look at me in shock. "H-How could you possibly think that-"

"It could distract the Diamonds long enough for us to cancel their plans."

"That's not actually a bad idea Pinky!" Topaz chuckles from besides me. She soon after gives me a small 'well done' pat on the head making me giggle along with her. Ruby still looks at us in annoyance.

"How are we supposed to do this with a team of four though?" she points out, "With Yellow, Blue _and_ White Diamond's army's, we're going to be crushed!"

"Not necessarily!" Topaz corrects her. She looks from me to Ruby with a grin. "I know a few people that could help us out!"

"Well a few isn't enough Topaz!"

Topaz sighs under her breath. "I'm not an idiot Ruby! These people have friends, and their friends have friends. We should have an army in no time!"

I hesitate. "An army..? I-I was just looking for a group of 10 maybe..."

"Nonsense! An army is perfect! When we settle plans, the army will wreck chaos in Homeworld which will distract the Diamonds, then the 10 of us can go in and stop the plans! Simple!"

Pearl looks to me with an uneasy expression. I knew she didn't feel comfortable about all of this; after all she's a Pearl. She's meant to follow and obey the rules and laws of Homeworld; not break them. But at the moment, this 'rebellion' idea of Ruby's seems to be like the only option we have...

"Fine" I conclude. "Contact your friends, tell them we're going to need a lot of help. In fact- all the help we can get."

"Are you sure about doing this Pink Diamond? This could corrupt Homeworld forever..." Pearl reminds me as she leans in from my left.

"I'm positive."

Topaz hops off Ruby's chair at my last words, dusting herself down. "I'll go and contact Moonstone from the temple!" she exclaims with a flashing grin. She soon after rushes from Ruby's room and disappears down the corridor, the doors closing behind her.

At Topaz's exit, I make a stand from the chair. Pearl rushes to my side almost immediately. "Pink Diamond, with this rebellion...aren't we going to need to be able to fight? Getting to the headquarters isn't going to be easy."

Pearl has a point. It is going to be highly difficult to be able to reach the Diamond's headquarters. Pearl, Ruby nor Topaz have any combat knowledge whatsoever! I myself can't even throw a punch let alone being able to knock someone out. The only training I've had is from Yellow Diamond herself; she taught me how to summon my sword and shield in the first place.

"I know Pearl" I say turning to face her, "But I'll teach you." I honestly don't understand where those words came from. They weren't placed into mind at all!

"You will?" Ruby repeats from besides me.

It's already been spoken. I guess I'll be teaching them after all. "I will."

 **AN: IF YOU WOULD LIKE YOUR GEMSONA TO BE PLACED IN ONE OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS IN CONTRIBUTION TO ROSE'S ARMY, PLEASE WRITE DETAILS ABOUT THEM IN THE COMMENTS!**


End file.
